


Feathers

by catsaremyboyfriend



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Ever - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Sex Pollen, Sex Worker Positive, first time writing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, the Punisher and some mutant chick fuck each other a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alleyway

Gunshots. She wakes up to gunshots, falls asleep to them every day. When she walks at night, she takes back alleys , keeps an eye open for anyone dangerous. She doesn't have anyone, not anymore. She manifested when she was fourteen. A mutant. Who knew she'd be a mutant? She has brown skin, brown hair, brown eyes. Short and skinny. Normal. Her mutation isn’t even useful. It’s just obvious.  
White feathers in her hair. That’s all. She can’t fly or call birds. It’s literally just the feathers, which are…useless. All she gets is chased from place to place and beat up, called a mutie. It’s been four years. She's done her best to spread the rumor that her mutation spreads through touch, that anyone who gets too close will grow feathers, too. It seems to be working.

 

He stumbles over her. She's sleeping in a doorway, but she falls sideways and against his leg. Even through the boot he’s warm. 

“Mm…wha?” She bolts awake when he grabs her by the hair and tugs up. “Hey, mister!” She's looking into a skull head. The Punisher. Okay. She's screwed. “Hey, whoa, I’m not a criminal, and I don’t know anything useful!”

He’s feverish, so hot that she's already sweating. His hands stroke along the feathers in her hair and she purrs immediately, sensitive.

“Fucking…fucking _poison_ ,” he rasps, pulling her face closer to his chest. 

“No, I just have the feathers…oomph!” He drags her along by the collar of her jacket, pushes her face first against the wall, which, okay. She can roll with that. It’s not like he’ll kill her after. She cants my hips back into his.  
His hand goes to her hair again, gripping tight. She grunts and pushes her head into his fingers. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ , got sprayed with something,” he hisses into her ear, biting at her neck. One hand sneaks under her shirt, the other goes up her skirt. His skin burns. “Have to have to I’m so sorry,” he mutters, and she leans her head back on his chest. It’s overwhelming.  
She's so wet, cunt dripping around his fingers, and he slips a thigh under one of hers, spreads her open. She thinks whatever he has is in her, too, cause she just whines and clutches around his fingers. 

“Fuck, mister, please,” and he presses a kiss to her hair, slides inside. Fuck. _Fuck_. He’s huge and her mouth’s hanging open as she clenches around him, cunt fluttering and he’s got an arm around her chest. Her fingers scrabble at it as he thrusts in, hard enough that she yelps.

“So fucking tight, goddamn,” and there’s warmth low in her stomach, something ugly and raw and fucking good. He grips her feathers and she comes, biting her fist to muffle the noise. She can feel him come, too, sloppy and wet.  
His nose thumps into the nape of her neck as he slips his dick out and smooths down her skirt. Already his skin is cooling. Her knees are weak.

“What…was that?” He steps back from her zipping his pants. His face is flushed, the rough planes of it softened.

“Sex pollen.”

“You…I…” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t understand what was happening until I’d already fucked you.” He looks her up and down, takes in the ugly clothes, the dirt, the feathers. “You a mutant?”

She presses her hands against the wall for support and nods. “Yeah….I….yeah. It’s just the feathers.”

“Huh.” 

“Am I. Uh. Will this happen again? The sex pollen thing?” 

“Nah. S’out of our systems.” He takes a step closer. She can feel his cum dripping down her thighs. “It’s gonna snow soon.”

“Yeah, uh. I know.”

“You got anywhere to go?” 

“I wasn’t sleeping in a doorway for fun.” She glances down, then looks up at him through her lashes. His lips tighten.

“Goddamnit. Look, you can come with me.” 

“Really?” She was more expecting a fistful of dollars.

“Yeah. I raped you in a dirty alley, it’s the least I can do.”

“It wasn’t rape, mister.” He shrugs uncomfortably and turns away. “Hey. If you’d hurt me, I wouldn’t be going with you.” 

“Come on,” he mutters, grabbing her by the shoulder.

 

“So, this is where you live…” She says carefully. It’s a sewer. He lives in a fucking sewer. A sewer with candles and shitty furniture and just, a _lot_ of guns. She knows who he is, what he does, but holy shit. 

“Yeah. This is where I live.”

“I…really have nothing nice to say.”

He laughs, raspy and low. “That’s alright.” 

“Can I, uh, have something to eat? It’s been a few days.” 

“Yeah. Rations.” 

“Shit, that’s so unhealthy.” He shrugs and hands her a packet, which she gulps down. She yawns, runs a hand through her hair. “So, if I’m gonna sleep, where would that happen?” 

“There’s an extra bedroll.”

“Cool.” 

 

They bed down a few inches from each other. He gives her a thin blanket. She stares up at the ceiling, trying to breathe deep and even, but her breath keeps catching in her throat. She has a hard time sleeping, always expecting someone to kick her awake. It’s happened more than once.  
She's wheezing, hand over her heart, when the Punisher reaches a hand over. It lands on her neck, fingers curling around the nape.

“I can hear your heart pounding.” She's tired and grumpy. 

“You’ve never had to worry about where to sleep. You’re not a goddamn mutant.” His hand moves to her feathers, grips them. She goes quiet with a moan. 

“Gotta mouth on you, Alex.”

“ _Fuck_.” His hand loosens, but doesn’t move. She falls asleep easily.

 

She briefly wakes up squashed between the two beds, Punisher’s hand still in her hair. Which…okay. Kind of a turn on. She's a big girl, she can admit that. The feathers are sensitive. The Punisher’s hand twitches, and she really needs to get a name outta him. Later, though, cause now she's horny.  
Which, she's eighteen, lots of hormones, probably still have some of that sex pollen in her. She slips a hand under her skirt, where she's warm and wet, frig at herself til she's coming hard on two fingers. Punisher doesn’t even stir. She falls asleep there, the cement cool against her cheek.


	2. Tunnels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ, I can't believe I'm writing a sex pollen fic, but have you seen Dolph Lundgren as the Punisher? Fuccccckkkk

“You a prostitute?” he asks as soon as she wakes up.

“Jesus, what kind of question is that?” 

“I need to know if you have any diseases.”

She's flushed and angry. “I’m clean, okay? And I did what I had to. Had a good time doing it, too.” His eyes soften. 

“Hey, Alex, it’s okay. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Thank you.” She smiles tentatively at him. He curls a broad hand around the nape of her neck and squeezes. She rolls her head back over his palm. “So, what do you do when you’re not killing people?” 

“Think about killing people. Plan to kill people. Train to kill people.” He smiles, but she's pretty sure he’s serious. 

“Uh, okay.”

“What do you do, Alex?” 

“I liked TV a lot. Everyone does. I did gymnastics. Dance. I wanted to cheerlead in high school.” She laughs and touches her feathers. “That plan was fucked.” He goes to speak, and she holds up a hand. “Don’t tell me how lucky I am that I’m not ugly or destructive. I know. Still sucks.”

His mouth turns up at the corners. “Took the words right outta my mouth.”

“Oh, hey, I meant to ask. What should I call you?” 

“Castle.”

“Castle. Okay.”

 

The girl sleeps a lot. He figures she didn’t get much sleep on the street. She sleeps face down, one leg hitched up, all exposed and he itches to touch her, feel the tight velvet of her cunt around his fingers again. It’s been a while since he last had a woman.  
Her face relaxes when she sleeps, mouth pink and soft. He runs a finger along the bottom curve of her lips, thinking, then sits back. She looks young like this, _really_ young, and there’s an ugly feeling in his stomach. He shakes her awake.

“Alex."

She rolls over with a groan, sits up and blows feathers out of her eyes. “What?” 

She gets up on her elbows with her legs splayed, and he just wants to touch and touch until she shakes apart. Shit.

“How old are you?” 

“Are you…are you fucking serious? You woke me up to ask _that_? Really?” 

“Alex.”

“I’m eighteen. Okay? You good now?” He nods and she rolls back to her stomach. “How old are you?” 

“Thirty.” 

She looks over her shoulder at him and grins. “Old man.” 

“Could take you down in a second.” 

Her laughter is high and clear. “I know, Castle. Just teasing.”

He runs a hand down the curve of her back and she arches into him. He hasn’t had this much human contact in years. Feels good. 

“I know, kid.” 

 

His hand is warm and heavy at the base of her spine. She's already settling back into sleep when his thumb slips under her t-shirt, strokes the skin there. The other hand goes up to her hair, grips tight. He learns fast.  
Shoves her face into the pillow, moves her til her hips are over his thighs. Just keeps stroking, and her body’s hot again, remembering how good he fills. How much he fills her up. 

“Fuck, Castle. Come on,” she whines, and he flips her skirt up, trails his fingers up her inner thighs. She spreads her legs a little, trying to get him closer. 

“Fuckin’ slut for it,” he mutters, touching the curve between her ass and thigh, the skin hot there. He touches her cunt with two fingers, spreads her open, murmuring, “Pretty.”

“Castle, come _on_.” He just huffs a laugh and keeps the same slow pace, til she's so wet she can feel it on her thighs, has to be soaking her pants. He fucks at her easy and slow with two fingers and a thumb on her clit. She feels warm and relaxed all over, melting easily onto his hands. 

“So good, Castle, _fuck_.” Her orgasm is slow and really good, toes curling against the mattress. He casually fingers her for a few more seconds before sliding out and licking his fingers clean, which…wow. “ _Fuck_.” 

He laughs and slaps her ass. She can feel that he’s hard, but he doesn’t say anything, just rolls his hips up against her stomach. 

“I’m gonna suck you off now.”

His head drops back. “Christ.”

 

He can smell her slick, which is arousing. Her face is all warm and slack after she comes, stares up at him with heavy eyes. He wants to lick along the pink curve of her mouth. She takes his dick out and kisses down it, wet and sloppy.  
Her mouth is soft and hot and silky, like her cunt, as pretty as the rest of her. He tangles his fingers in her hair, brushing at the feathers, and her moan vibrates around his dick. He got off on making her come, so it doesn’t take long before he’s coming down her throat, feeling her swallow around him.  
He wipes a glob of cum off the corner of her mouth. He very purposely doesn’t think about how much she looks like Maria. She sits up and grins at him, so fucking cheeky.

 

“What’d you do after your folks kicked you out?” he asks, totally ruining her good mood. 

“Sucked a few dicks. Stole. Starved. It sucked, okay?” 

“Anything fun?”

“Besides the dick sucking? Well, I was a decoration for a few parties.” 

“What?” His face twists, and she holds her hands up. 

“Whoa, fun parties. Fun! They were Mutant Appreciation parties.” 

“That’s…interesting,” he says carefully.

“Yeah! They take people with pretty mutations, like myself,” she winks and smooths her feathers down, “and have us sit in glass balls and smile. Then they gave me food. It was fun.”

“Never heard of ‘em.”

“Well, you’re not a mutant, so…”

“Good idea, though.” She flushed with pleasure and nods. “Gotta go out soon. Keep yourself entertained.” 

“Kay.”

 

He can’t stop _thinking_ about her. There are men screaming and dying around him, the comforting sound of gunfire. But he’s thinking about Alex, waiting back at base, warm and soft. Yielding. Which he hasn’t had since Maria died, and he really needs to focus on gunning down some Mafia goons.  
The gleam of their blood is satisfying. There’s a whisper of sound next to him, and he’s looking at the horns of Daredevil. _Fuck_. Goddamn Catholic bastard. So uptight about everything, even the Greek chick he’s fucking. 

“Daredevil.” 

“Punisher.” He can see the man taking down goon after goon, knocking them out. They’ll wake up eventually, go to prison, and come back to steal and rape and murder all over again. He growls and shoots a man over Daredevil’s shoulder, which is enough for him. If he kills too many people in front of Murdock, the man gets antsy. 

“I’m out. Good luck.” He turns away, already thinking of Alex, and how her feathers will feel running through his fingers.

 

Castle doesn’t have _anything_ she can do. Only weapons. Guns and swords and knives and a bunch of shit she's never seen before. His only books are on military tactics. She's _bored_. He does have a radio, turned to police reports. Jesus, the man is a machine. All he thinks of is work…and fucking her, she guesses. She hopes. 

She looks around in case he’s coming back any time soon, but there’s nothing. If she turns the dial just a little, she can hear music, loud and poppy. Something she can dance to. She shakes her hips for a while. 

“Cute.” She jumps and turns to him, hand to her heart. He’s leaning against the entrance to the tunnel, smirking. 

“H-Hey. I changed the radio. Sorry.” 

“S’fine.” He strips his armor off, placing it carefully at his feet. Goddamn he’s a hottie, all lean and tall and stubbly. “Why’re you grinning like that?” he asks gruffly.

“What, I can’t look at you?” She sidles over, run a hand down his chest, cup his dick. He pushes into her touch, grunting. “I was bored, Castle.” 

“Yeah, I can see that. _Fuck_.” She yelps when he slides a hand under each of her thighs and lifts, starts rolling his hips into hers.

 

He feels like a goddamn teenager. He just wants more of her, more of her slick, the softness between her thighs. She tucks her head into the curve of his neck and nips the skin there, so he uses one hand to hold her up and the other to pull her head back, leave thick bruises on her throat.  
He feels hot all over, licks at the sweat dripping down her temple. It’s easy to unzip and slip inside her cunt, he’s been waiting to do this since he woke up, feel the hot clutch of her. 

“Pretty girl, such a pretty girl,” he croons, grinding deep. “Gonna come on me, sweetheart?” Christ, she’s tight.

“Mhm, _fuck_.” She clenches around him, a constant flutter that makes him bare his teeth in a grin. 

“Yeah, sweetheart. That’s it.” She mouths wetly at his skin and comes. _Fuck_. His orgasm hits like a fist, drains his balls. When she’s done shaking, she laughs. 

“Hell of a way to say hello.”

 

He smiles and lifts her off his dick, puts her down. It’s so easy for him that she's kind of horny again.

“Hey, sweetheart.” She grins loosely, hooks a finger in his belt.

“Hey.” He leans down, catches her mouth. She goes easily. She's always liked kissing, and his mouth is all slick and clever. He sucks on her lower lip and pulls back, strokes her cheek with a thumb. He tastes like cinnamon. “I got bored while you were out. Get me books.” 

He steps away after scritching at the hair on the back of her neck. “Yes, brat.” 

“If I were to ask you where the bathroom is…” He nods towards a bucket and she wrinkles her nose. “Seriously, your living standards are worrying, and this is coming from someone who’s _homeless_.” 

“You keep talking, and the next time I’m on patrol I’ll leave you tied to a pole with a vibrator up your cunt,” he growls, and she presses her legs together. 

“Okay, okay, I’m just gonna go use your piss bucket,” she sing songs, and he makes a grab for her before she laughs and dances out of his way.

 

“You need a shower.” 

“Okay, ouch, and yes, because I’ve been homeless for four years, but you live in a sewer, so which one of us really loses here?” 

_Jesus_ , she’s such a brat. Makes him smile. “The mouth on you, Alex, I swear.”

She shrugs and cracks her back, leering casually. “Maybe you should shut me up.” 

“Jesus Christ.” He shoves her to her knees, taps his dick against her lips. “Open up, sweetheart.” She laughs and does, so he lazily fucks her throat for a few minutes before she grabs at his hips with a hand, eager, mouth all slack and pretty.  
She’s fingering herself as she sucks him off, _Jesus_. He can tell when she comes, moaning hard enough that he grits his teeth, follows her over the edge. She sits back on her calves and wipes her mouth. “So, shower?” He nods and helps her up. “I swear to God, if it’s just a bucket of water…” He shrugs and she groans. “Being homeless was better than this.”

He just wraps a hand in her hair and drags her over to a drain.

 

“Strip.” Jesus, she's horny again.

“You wanna help?” He smirks and reaches over, sliding the straps of her tank top down. His fingers are cool against her skin, and she wonders how fast he can get it up again.

“Alright. C’mere.” He takes a step closer and he undoes the zipper of her skirt, slides it down her hips. “Lift your arms.” 

The tank top gets caught in her feathers, scattering down. “Gonna wash my back for me, Castle?”

“Nah.” He holds her in place, dumps a bucket of fucking ice cold water over her head.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” She can hear him laughing as she shakes the hair out of her eyes. “You bastard!”

“What? You’re clean now.” 

“I’m gonna choke you to death in your sleep tonight.” 

“Lookin’ forward to it.” He sounds amused, pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. She frowns and wraps her arms around herself.

“Fucking _cold_.” 

 

She’s all wet and angry now, glaring up at him through her bangs. It’s adorable. “You can air dry.”

“We are in the world’s coldest, dampest sewer, and I hate you.” He grins as he hands her a towel, watches her ass shake as she moves. She seems totally unashamed with nudity, but some people are like that. He is, too. There are situations that breed shame out of a person. She dries off quick and reaches a hand out for her clothes, hesitates when he pulls them away.

“Gotta clean these first.”

“Ugh, you’re like my dad.” 

“Calling me Daddy isn’t an option.” She laughs delightedly and tugs on his neck til he bends to pick her up, wraps her legs around his waist. He fucks her standing, and he’s pretty sure she actually does call him Daddy once.

 

“So, when it gets real cold, you’re gonna have something to keep this place warm, right?”

He gives her a weird look. “Yes.”

“Cool, cause I kinda thought you might be a tough it out sorta guy, and I can’t roll with freezing my ass off.” He grins and pulls her onto his lap, so they make out for a while.


	3. Pacific Rim

He brings back books the next time he goes out. Doesn’t say anything, just drops them onto her lap as he walks by, stripping armor off. She looks through them and laughs. 

“The Midwife Queen? Rose’s Bloom? Satin Surrender? These are all books my mom used to read.” He glances up from where he’s crouching, sharpening a knife, but doesn’t say anything. “They’re for old, crusty bitches who aren’t happy with their marriages.”

“My wife used to read those,” he says, shoulders going up. Her stomach drops. 

“Oh, Jesus, I’m so sorry. I mean, I’m sure she was really happy, your dick game’s hella strong and I’ll bet you were, like, super nice before the whole murderous vigilante thing, um…” He doesn’t say anything, and is he gonna kick her out? I likes being with him, and she hates spending winters on the street. She spent one winter with a girl who could warm stuff with her hands, but she’s dead now. 

“Yeah, we were happy.” His mouth twitches, but she doesn't think he’s freaking out too much. 

“So, I’m gonna go sit in a corner and think about my actions…”

“Or I could spank you.”

“Yeah, that’s…that’s something I could be up for.”

 

She looks so vulnerable over his lap, skirt off. Her hands are fisted in her feathers. She makes little whimpering noises when he starts hitting her, not hard, but enough. 

“Shouldn’t be sayin’ such rude things, sweetheart.” Already he’s forgotten about Maria, focusing on Alex’s ass jiggling every time he slaps it. Goddamn beautiful. Warmth crawls up his spine.  
By the tenth slap she’s grinding her hips against his thigh, cunt drooling, and he slips two fingers in, feels her clench around him every time he hits her.  
“Bad, bad girl,” he whispers, and she giggles, cants her ass up. By the seventeenth slap she’s making wounded, pouty noises and pushing herself onto his fingers. He loves how much she loves it. Her ass is cherry red. 

He grabs a handful of it and kneads, lets her come on his fingers with a surprised, “Oh!” When she rolls over and sucks him down he tangles his hands in her hair and grins.

 

He doesn’t have nightmares. Never did. Just flashes of Maria and the kids, smiling at him. Those nights he wakes up breathless, something tentatively happy in his chest. The girl has nightmares, though. Makes soft, wet little gasps into her pillow, muffled by her hands.  
Sometimes she says names. When he mentions them, her face closes off. He understands. He’s up and cleaning his guns the night she starts thrashing, pleading. He doesn’t like hearing her voice crack with fear. He gets up, prods at her side with a toe. 

“Alex.” 

She comes awake clawing at his boot, eyes blown wide. “Please mister, don’t hurt…oh.” She rolls back over, running a shaky hand through her sweat slicked hair. She’s breathing hard. 

“Nightmares?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You wanna, you know…” 

“Have emotions all over you?” She smiles wryly. “No.”

He sits with crossed legs next to her bedroll, and she puts her head in his lap. He strokes her hair until she’s asleep, mouth slack against his knee, one hand curled around his hip. His guns can wait.

 

He likes to wake the girl up by eating her out, mouths at the hot crease between her ass and thigh, licks lazily at her clit. Tongue fucks her deep, grabbing handfuls of her ass to pull her closer. She always whines and shakes apart, grinding down against his mouth. Sometimes she sits on his face, his arm wrapped around her hips, her hands in his hair. He’ll come up breathless and grinning, covered with her slick.

 

It only takes two weeks for them to open up a little. People are like that. It’s hard to keep out someone you’re living with. 

“Where’d you learn to do all this killing stuff?” 

“Special Forces. Spent a few years overseas. Took a few extra tours.”

“Huh.” He’s methodically disassembling and reassembling one of his guns, driving her insane. “Did you like it? The fighting?”

He looks up, and his eyes are hollow. “Yes. Missed it, even when I came back.” 

“Do you think-”

“I don’t wanna talk, Alex.” She runs a hand through her hair, shifting nervously. 

“Look, I know I’m a lot younger than you…” His mouth turns up at the corners. “But I also know a lot about people. You like doing this. I don’t think regular life was for you.”

He shrugs, finally assembling the gun for the last time and placing it aside. “Doesn’t mean I didn’t want it.” 

“We all want things, Castle.” 

“Yeah? What do you want?” 

“Safety. Food. Someone to talk to.” Her heart’s beating hard. “To be normal.” 

“You are normal, Alex.”

Her laugh is nasty. “Yeah? Tell that to the kids who throw rocks at me. To the gangs who rip apart my friends."  
Her voice breaks, and she scrubs angrily at her eyes. He’s watching her with a neutral expression. “We’re not _normal_. When my feathers came in, I plucked them out til my scalp bled. They grew back right away. I kept doing it til my hair was sticky with blood. My mother told me I was going to Hell.”  
He gets up, rubs a hand down her back. She takes shuddering breaths. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Life isn’t fair to mutants.” 

“Life isn’t fair to _anyone_.” He doesn’t leave until her breaths are even and she's yawning, shrugging his hand off. “I meant to open _you_ up a little, not me.”

“Maybe later, sweetheart.” His voice is low and warm. 

“Yeah. I’ll get ya.” He huffs out a laugh and gets up, goes back to his guns. She picks up a book and read, thinking about friends lost. 

 

It only takes three weeks for people to find them. She's on her stomach, Castle spreading her cunt open and eating her out. He fucked her a few minutes earlier, made her beg for it. Warmth curls through her toes. 

“Oh, hey guys!”  
Castle rolls to the side, grabbing his gun. She darts behind him. It’s some dude in a black and red mask. His swords gleam in the dim light.

“What are you doing down here, Wilson?” Castle crouches, putting the gun away. Wilson leans to the side, tilts his head, and laughs. 

“I’m here to give you some news, Castle.”

“Yeah? Alright, get it over with.” 

“Remember that sex pollen? Couple weeks ago?”

“Yeah. Fucked it outta myself with her.” He nods at Alex, wraps one hand around the back of her thigh. She leans into him, rests her chin on his shoulder. 

“No, see, it doesn’t work like that. This one was long lasting, and, ah. It’s still in you.” Castle steps away from her as she jumps back from him.

“ _What_?” 

“Yeah, that warmth you’re always feeling? The constant need to fuck? Your mind getting dull? That’s the pollen.” Castle puts his face in his palm, the other hand going to his gun. He’s nervous. They're both nervous. Is this why she's gotten so attached to him? Is it why Castle let her stay? 

“What gets rid of it?”

“Hot water. Most of us got rid of it in the shower, but it took us a while to think of you, all alone in your sewer with no…luxuries.” She feels his eyes on her. "I’m sorry it took us so long.” 

“Get out, Wilson.” 

“Alright, alright. See ya, Castle, babe.” He slinks off.

 

She turns to Castle, and even now she's horny, wanting his hands on her. “Castle, I didn’t know, I’m sorry…” He shrugs and turns away.

“Wasn’t your fault. Should’ve realized.” He’s heating up water as he speaks. Her stomach feels sick and hollow. She had plans for him, long term plans. Shewanted to stay. Now she's not sure of anything. They wait in awkward silence for the water to heat. She keeps running her hands through her feathers, and for once, she has nothing to say.  
He dumps the water over his head, then hers. She gasps and feels cold for the first time in weeks.

“Castle?”

He rubs a hand over his mouth and looks sideways at her. "Mm?”

Goddamn, he’s beautiful. She still wants to touch and touch. “I don’t….feel any different. Just sharper.” 

“Yeah.” He sits and pulls her closer, her legs between his knees. His hands stroke up and down her hips. 

“Still want you.”

He laughs and bumps his forehead into hers. “ _Yeah_ , sweetheart.”

“I can stay, then?” 

“Sure.” He pulls her onto his lap, biting at her neck. She laughs and leans into his chest. “What’re you gonna do now, sweetheart?”

“First, I’m gonna fuck you, then I’m gonna fuck you again, then…” He grins, pulls her close, and kisses her hard, hand fisted in her feathers.  
END


End file.
